Wish you were here
by Miss.Smythe
Summary: Dicen que en la vida el error lo cometes una vez y queda en el pasado... pero, ¿Qué pasa si el pasado vuelve junto a ese error?. St.Berry


Vengo con algo muy distinto, una idea loca, es un , pareja que nunca en la vida habia imaginado escribir, pero con ellos queda perfecto.

**Disclaimer** : Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y sus colaboradores, la trama es absolutamente mía.

Espero que le guste y disfruten, los espero abajo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_

**Chicago Illinois, Presente**

.

.

.

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_._

_._

_._

Dicen que la rutina mata, la rutina aburre, pero, a mi me encanta. Quizás cuando era una adolescente lo hubiera dicho y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por no hacer de mi vida una monotonía, llevo cinco de mis 23 años haciendo lo mismo, pero, insisto a mí me gusta, me gusta mi trabajo.

-Hey Rachel – me sacó de mis ensoñaciones una voz amistosa – despierta, deja de pensar tanto

-Ya – respondí – no es necesario que sigas gritando, vas a molestar a las personas Chloe y no querrás eso

-Si sigues así un paciente se te puede ir – me respondió molesta – ya sabes, puede venir el jefe y te va a regañar

-Lo sé

-Lo sé, lo sé – repetía imitando mi voz – solo porque haces un buen trabajo no te dicen nada, pero solamente te lo recomiendo, va a llegar un momento en que el jefe se va a enojar, además no quiero que te vayas, no puedes dejarme aquí, menos con esa señora que me mira como si me odiara, es una víbora y ...

-No me iré Chloe – murmuré interrumpiéndola. Chloe era excelente en su trabajo, medico pediatra especialista en oncología el único problema de que hablaba mucho y pareciera que nunca se cansara – me encanta este trabajo

-Son como los ángeles – dijo mirando por la ventana – adoro a los niños, todos son especiales, aunque sufro con los pequeños de oncología

-En un rato iré a ver esa sección, Nancy debe estar hecha un caos desde que Samanta tomó vacaciones – dije riendo a lo que Chloe me acompañó

-Es cierto – me secundó – Nos vemos luego Rachel, voy a mi sección y ya sabes, no dejes ir a ningún paciente

_Paciente_… me encanta ser doctora, mas aun ser pediatra, los niños son una verdadera luz, ver la cara de felicidad de las madres cuando mejoran es lo que más me llena. Elegí estudiar esto para remediar el dolor que tengo, que aun llevo, yo iba a hacer una, iba a hacer madre, tenía 18 años cuando lo supe, en la fiesta de graduación había quedado embarazada, embarazada de mi mejor amigo, Jesse.

Aunque sabía que debía asumirlo, debía asumir que un embarazo adolecente no era la mejor vida, tenía todo un futuro por delante, música, canto, baile, mi mayor sueño estaba cerca: Broadway, pero aun así estaba completamente feliz, ansiosa. Le había comentado la noticia a mi mejor amiga, Quinn, al principio me reprocho por ser tan estúpida y no haberme cuidado sabiendo todas las enfermedades y los riesgos, pero fue mi único apoyo de mis amigos, el contárselo a mis padres no fue tan difícil como me imaginaba, se obsesionaron completamente con ello, estaban más que felices y no les importó que quedara embarazada a tan temprana edad, recuerdo de que inclusive al día siguiente tenían todo comprado y estaban planificando como iba a hacer la habitación, lo que sucedía era mi completa felicidad.

Tenía 6 meses de embarazo cuando me enteré de que mi pequeña criatura, era una niña, Elizabeth Barbra Berry, era perfecto. Exactamente la noche de navidad fue cuando sucedió, comenzó con un pequeño molestar en el vientre y terminó con la desgracia más grande de mi vida, los doctores nunca me dijeron, mi pequeña venia con una malformación congénita y un problema al corazón, el cual falló e hizo que mi bebé muriera antes de nacer.

Él nunca lo supo, ni tampoco lo sabrá de la "existencia" de ese hijo que nunca llegó a nacer, recordarlo es sumamente doloroso, no lo iba a saber porque ni siquiera se acuerda de lo que pasó esa noche, de lo que hicimos, estaba tan borracho y yo solo caí, creí que me amaba como yo lo hacía, pero eso ya no importa, de eso han pasado ya años, años que no voy a volver a repetir nunca más.

-Rachel – otra vez interrumpieron mis pensamientos, era una enfermera – te necesitan en el box 5

-Voy

Esta era la rutina diaria que repetía, y que solo la sonrisa de esos niños hacía que fuera el mejor pago que podía recibir.

* * *

><p>Algo corto, pero es para darle la introduccion a esta Rachel, que es distinta a la que todos conocen en la serie, los personajes son completamente OCC, ni siquiera estamos en Ohio, me transporté a Chicago y si, Rachel no es la niña Broadway.<p>

En los proximos capitulos se sabrá realmente que sucedió, que sucedió esa noche y las tragedias que conllevaron las cosas después, tanto como la aparición de la mejor amiga de Rachel, Quinn y algo mas sobre Jesse

Ya sabes... al botoncito de abajo le hace falta compañía.

**-Lady Kona Whitlock **


End file.
